Fever
by xELMC666x
Summary: Written for GoodGollyMissMoxley - not my best work since I was literally half asleep. Hannah has a fever and Dean wants to help. Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley/OC


Fever

She had never felt worse in her life, her head was banging, it felt like someone had a balloon in her head and was blowing it up, thus pushing her skull beyond its normal dimensions. It felt like there was a drum war going on behind her eyes and no one was winning, her eyes felt heavy and gritty, her throat felt tight, it felt like she had swallowed hot pokers and they had become jammed in her throat. Her temperature was another thing, up and down, up and down. She would be shivering then sweating with the heat around her. She hadn't slept in two days!

Worst thing was, she wasn't even at home in her own bed, with her pillows, her blanket which she was convinced would be the right temperature for her body and with her home comforts. The plus was, she was travelling the world with her blue eyed boyfriend who had been nothing but supporting during her illness. He had sent his friend who he lovingly called Dee, in to see her originally convinced it was 'women's problems requiring a woman's help' which the small Greek found hilarious until she saw the state Hannah was in.

"Girlie you don't look so good," Dee said brushing her tanned hand against Hannah's head,

"Nope, feel like shit," Hannah rasped clutching the comforter closer to her to stop the shivering, Dee's brow creased as she frowned down at her newly found partner in crime.

"Hmm you need some TLC and a movie day, I'll tell Colb to lay off Jon's training and make sure he is exactly where he needs to be," she smiled. Hannah being her independent, self assured self would normally have argued but truthfully with the way she felt, she wanted nothing more than Dean curled around her to make her feel better.

True to her word, Dee had managed to break Jon away from training and instantly he was at her side. He spent the first hour getting the right medication and the timings down, he had such precision with his popping of pills, retrieving water and coaxing a non too pleased Hannah to eat the tablets she had called 'horse shit' which normally he would have laughed at. He regularly fluffed her pillows, got her blankets, took the blankets away, dabbed her brow with a cold, damp cloth, he retrieved liquids and foods for her but one thing he hadn't managed to do yet was break her fever.

She found it cute the way he'd curse under his breath and frown the hotter Hannah got, he got spooked by her hallucination of Seth dressed a dog complete with tail, the moment the unmanly shriek left his mouth as she swatted at him, he knew he had to beat the heat to help Hannah.

He lit scented candles for her and carried her from the bed despite pleas that she be left alone in his misery. Jon slid into the bath behind her, slowly washing her body as she was cuddling against his rock hard body. His cloth felt nice against her irritated skin, as she arched and mewed every time the cloth reached a soft spot. His long, talented fingers worked out some knots she had as she almost purred against him, he had magical hands. She couldn't hide her moans as he expertly washed and conditioned her hair either.

Before she knew it she was in her pyjamas with her hair being blow dried before she was cuddled up under a blanket in her bed, Jon cuddling her close. "Thanks for being here," she whispered. "You were the best nurse,"

"I couldn't think of anywhere else I rather be, I love you Hannah," he whispered brushing her thick hair away from her clammy brow. She craved his touch even when ill.

"I love you too," she rasped quietly, he kissed her softly and cuddled close to her. His arm protectively around his girlfriend. She still felt shitty but if he was her nurse each time she got ill, she could enjoy that. He whispered against her temple, "I am not leaving you ever, you are mine forever.," he chuckled lowly before adding, "and see I broke your fever, I am not one to be beaten," she sniggered despite herself and with the knowledge that her knight in shining armour would always be there and always save her, she cuddled closer to the man she loved and finally fell asleep as he held onto her tightly.


End file.
